A Zanessa Story
by zanessachick
Summary: This is a story about zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. They are noth just friends and then their friendship grows. In this story there will be laughter, tears, happiness & joy, sadness, breakups and more. Also starring: Ashley tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique
1. Chapter 1 Dare

Hey everyone. This is my new story...Speechless. Like the song, Speechless. lol. This is my first episode so it may be short or bad or whatever so I DO take suggestions. This is basically they both like eachother and wont admit it, and yah. :) Enjoy. 

Zac and Vanessa are at Ashley's house, with Corbin, Lucas and Monique. They know eachother becuase Ashley and Vanessa met at the gym and Ashley's brother met Lucas who introduced them to Zac and Corbin and they all met Monique at some restaraunt.

-------Vanessa's POV-------

" Hey guys! I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want something?" asked Ashley as she started walking towards the kitchen.

" Yah, I want a water bottle!" I shouted from across the room to my best friend.

"One water coming right up!" replied Ashley acting like a waiter. me and Ashley met eachother about a year ago at the gym, now we're best friends. She's like a sister to me.

" I want a Mountain Dew!" yelled Corbin not llooking up from the t.v. he, Zac, and Lucas were staring at.

" Corbin. Mountain Dew has like what? 100 grams of sugar in it! you're gonna be bouncing off the walls." said Monique as she was painting her toe nails. Monique is kind of on the quiet side when she's not around us. I think we bring out the loudness in eachother.

" Okay. So one Mountain Dew and one water...anyone else?" asked Ashley looking around the room.

" I guess I'll have a Diet Coke." said Lucas. Lucas is really laid back. He just goes with the flow with life. Not like he's a hippie or something.

" And I'll take a Dr.Pepper!" shouted Zac. Zac is one of my closest boy friends. I can pretty much talk to him about everything and anything. He's really funny so I always turn to him when I'm sad.

" Okay. Monique? Do you want anything?" asked Ashley.

" Eh, I'll take a lemonade." replied Monique.

" Okay. So one water, one Mountain Dew, one Diet Coke, one Dr.Pepper, and one lemonade." said Ashley as she took a breath. "I'll be right back." said Ashley as she went to go get our drinks.

" Are you guys just going to sit and watch Cops all night?" i asked the boys who were completely wrapped up in the story.

"Uhh, yeah. This show is amazing V!" said Corbin excitingly.

" It's about cops chasing people. I think I'll pass. I have a better idea. let's play a game." I suggested.

" What game?" asked Zac curriously.

"Hmm, how about a nice game of dare." I said devishly.

" What happened to the truth part?" asked Lucas.

" Truth is for scardy cats. Now who's in??" I asked.

" I'm in." said ashley as she came into the living room bring the drinks with her.

" I'll join"

" I guess I'll play."

" Okay, cops can wait."

" Awesome. I'll go first. I choose Ashley." I said trying to hide my laughter of this great dare I had for her.

"Okay, bring it nessa!" said Ashley sounding pumped.

"Alright. Run up and down the street yelling 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' " I told her laughing.

" That's it? I could do this half asleep." said Ashley ready to walk outside.

"This is only level one Tisdale. Now go." I told her

" Okay" said Ashley racing out the door.

We all started laughing when we heard her start yelling. I turned my eyes to Zac to see his gazing at me. Woah, he has amazing eyes, I thought. I told know why I've never really noticed him before.

" Okay." said Ashley panting. "I'm back...now its my turn."

"Vanessa...take a water gun, go over to the mean neighbors and spray them when they open up the door." said Ashley devilishly.

" Omg no way! It's like 2 a.m.!" I told her panicing.

"Okay.I guess you're a CHICKEN!" yelled Ashley as she started making the chicken noise.

"Fine. Give me the water gun." I said with a sigh.

Zac handed it to me and i could see his eyes sparkling. He really is gorgeous.

"Okay, here I go." i said walking out the door.

I went to the neighbors house and rang the doorbell.I saw the bedroom light switch on and my heaty started to race.The door opned and it was an old man.

"Good morning." I said with a smile then started spraying the man. he muttered something under his breath and shut the door. I could hear the others laughing from Ashley's house so I went back.

"Ta-da" I said taking a bow.

"That was hilarious." Monique said with a laugh.

"My turn." said Zac looking straight at Corbin.

"Oh crap." mumbled Corbin.

"I dare you to tell us all who you like!" Zac told looking proud of himself for being so clever.

"What??That's no dare!"Corbin exclaimed.

"Yah it is!" we all shouted at him.

"Fine." Corbin sighed. "i've always had a thing for Monique.

Monique sqeeled. "Seriously??I've always had a thing for you!"Monique exclamed.

"Really?"corbin seemed surprise.

"Aww how cute. but this isnt matchmater!" exclaimed Zac sarcasticly. Now someone give me a dare.

"Okay," said Corbin. "i DARE you to tell us who you like." said Corbin sounding pleased.

"Umm,"said Zac talking a breath, "Vanessa I like you."

-  
Ohhhh...what will Vanessa say? We know she thinks he's cute but, boyfriend material?  
Oh yeah, do you like this story?  
Please tell me.

Love,  
Peggy


	2. Chapter 2 The descion

Hey everyone. This is my new story...Speechless. Like the song, Speechless. lol. This is my first episode so it may be short or bad or whatever so I DO take suggestions. This is basically they both like eachother and wont admit it, and yah. :) Enjoy. 

Zac and Vanessa are at Ashley's house, with Corbin, Lucas and Monique. They know eachother becuase Ashley and Vanessa met at the gym and Ashley's brother met Lucas who introduced them to Zac and Corbin and they all met Monique at some restaraunt.

-------Vanessa's POV-------

" Hey guys! I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want something?" asked Ashley as she started walking towards the kitchen.

" Yah, I want a water bottle!" I shouted from across the room to my best friend.

"One water coming right up!" replied Ashley acting like a waiter. me and Ashley met eachother about a year ago at the gym, now we're best friends. She's like a sister to me.

" I want a Mountain Dew!" yelled Corbin not llooking up from the t.v. he, Zac, and Lucas were staring at.

" Corbin. Mountain Dew has like what? 100 grams of sugar in it! you're gonna be bouncing off the walls." said Monique as she was painting her toe nails. Monique is kind of on the quiet side when she's not around us. I think we bring out the loudness in eachother.

" Okay. So one Mountain Dew and one water...anyone else?" asked Ashley looking around the room.

" I guess I'll have a Diet Coke." said Lucas. Lucas is really laid back. He just goes with the flow with life. Not like he's a hippie or something.

" And I'll take a Dr.Pepper!" shouted Zac. Zac is one of my closest boy friends. I can pretty much talk to him about everything and anything. He's really funny so I always turn to him when I'm sad.

" Okay. Monique? Do you want anything?" asked Ashley.

" Eh, I'll take a lemonade." replied Monique.

" Okay. So one water, one Mountain Dew, one Diet Coke, one Dr.Pepper, and one lemonade." said Ashley as she took a breath. "I'll be right back." said Ashley as she went to go get our drinks.

" Are you guys just going to sit and watch Cops all night?" i asked the boys who were completely wrapped up in the story.

"Uhh, yeah. This show is amazing V!" said Corbin excitingly.

" It's about cops chasing people. I think I'll pass. I have a better idea. let's play a game." I suggested.

" What game?" asked Zac curriously.

"Hmm, how about a nice game of dare." I said devishly.

" What happened to the truth part?" asked Lucas.

" Truth is for scardy cats. Now who's in??" I asked.

" I'm in." said ashley as she came into the living room bring the drinks with her.

" I'll join"

" I guess I'll play."

" Okay, cops can wait."

" Awesome. I'll go first. I choose Ashley." I said trying to hide my laughter of this great dare I had for her.

"Okay, bring it nessa!" said Ashley sounding pumped.

"Alright. Run up and down the street yelling 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' " I told her laughing.

" That's it? I could do this half asleep." said Ashley ready to walk outside.

"This is only level one Tisdale. Now go." I told her

" Okay" said Ashley racing out the door.

We all started laughing when we heard her start yelling. I turned my eyes to Zac to see his gazing at me. Woah, he has amazing eyes, I thought. I told know why I've never really noticed him before.

" Okay." said Ashley panting. "I'm back...now its my turn."

"Vanessa...take a water gun, go over to the mean neighbors and spray them when they open up the door." said Ashley devilishly.

" Omg no way! It's like 2 a.m.!" I told her panicing.

"Okay.I guess you're a CHICKEN!" yelled Ashley as she started making the chicken noise.

"Fine. Give me the water gun." I said with a sigh.

Zac handed it to me and i could see his eyes sparkling. He really is gorgeous.

"Okay, here I go." i said walking out the door.

I went to the neighbors house and rang the doorbell.I saw the bedroom light switch on and my heaty started to race.The door opned and it was an old man.

"Good morning." I said with a smile then started spraying the man. he muttered something under his breath and shut the door. I could hear the others laughing from Ashley's house so I went back.

"Ta-da" I said taking a bow.

"That was hilarious." Monique said with a laugh.

"My turn." said Zac looking straight at Corbin.

"Oh crap." mumbled Corbin.

"I dare you to tell us all who you like!" Zac told looking proud of himself for being so clever.

"What??That's no dare!"Corbin exclaimed.

"Yah it is!" we all shouted at him.

"Fine." Corbin sighed. "i've always had a thing for Monique.

Monique sqeeled. "Seriously??I've always had a thing for you!"Monique exclamed.

"Really?"corbin seemed surprise.

"Aww how cute. but this isnt matchmater!" exclaimed Zac sarcasticly. Now someone give me a dare.

"Okay," said Corbin. "i DARE you to tell us who you like." said Corbin sounding pleased.

"Umm,"said Zac talking a breath, "Vanessa I like you."

-  
Ohhhh...what will Vanessa say? We know she thinks he's cute but, boyfriend material?  
Oh yeah, do you like this story?  
Please tell me.

Love,  
Peggy


End file.
